Deidre Ademeyn
Summary Deidre Ademeyn was the princess of Caingorn, born into the House of Ademeyn. Deidre is Eskel's unexpected child, which he received when he saved the erstwhile Prince of Caingorn's life. The Prince hadn't anything to repay Eskel with, so Eskel invoked the old Witcher custom of asking for "that which he would find but did not expect", not expectiing anything. This turned out to be the pregnancy of the Prince's wife, and thus Deidre became promised to Eskel, to do so as he pleased. Perhaps in a way of showing consideration, Eskel never visited Caingorn again, so that the girl wouldn't have to separate from her family. However, due to the invocation, Deidre and Eskel were forever linked together by destiny, with each being aware of the other's existence, even though they had never met before. They could also know the whereabouts of the other at all times. Deidre was born during a solar eclipse, which would prove to be a source of great sorrow and misfortune for her. Due to superstition, she was regarded as having been afflicted by the Curse of the Black Sun, which piqued the interest of sorceresses around the world, who wished to dissect and study her. She would constantly be on the run from these sorceresses and the bounty hunters they set upon her. There seemed, however, to be some truth in this Curse, as she emitted an aura that prevented the usage of magic in her presence and disppelled enchantments, curses and other already cast magical effects. She also has a supernatural afinity with dogs and wolves, stories of her are filled with them. She is always followed around by her two wolves Beann'shie and D'yaebl, who are very loyal, to the point of never leaving her side even when they are barely keeping their sanity due to hunger. Dogs and wolves in the vicinity are said to jump to her aid whenever she needs it. She either lives or dies, depending on the choices Geralt takes. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Deidre Ademeyn Origin: Witcher Gender: Female Age: In her 20s Classification: Human, Princess of Caingorn, Eskel's "unexpected child", Alleged Mutant (By the Lodge of Sorceresses) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Sword User, Aura, Power Nullification (Of magic), Animal Manipulation (Of canines), limited Clairvoyance (She is able to know about Eskel at all times) Attack Potency: Building level (Wounded Eskel and caused the scar on his face. She and her animals can put up a good fight against Geralt) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to but slower than Geralt) Lifting Strength: Regular Human (Has shown no fatigue in swinging her large sword around) Striking Strength: Building Class (Can injure Geralt and Eskel with sword strikes) Durability: Building level (Can take hits from Geralt) Stamina: Above average (Fled from Sabrina Glevisig and her brother's forces for days, eating little and resting even less) Range: Extended melee range with her sword, tens of metres with her aura, several kilometres with Animal Manipulation (Entire forest-worth of wolves have come to her aid) Standard Equipment: Her sword, her wolves Beann'shie and D'yaebl Intelligence: Above average (Even at the tender age of 12, she was able to investigate and hunt down the charlatan who had raped her) Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Princesses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Aura Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Animal Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Witcher Universe Category:Characters Category:Tier 8